United Fiction Characters
by Spotty1006
Summary: Warriors-Sonic-Naruto-Pokemon crossover. Spottedpaw13 forms an alliance with 9 other OCs against something dark happening.
1. The Tails Fan Club!

**Waiting to publish this later. Well, I'm resurrecting a story idea I had from boredom. I'm going to make a story with a bunch of OCs. In fact, with all of my living ones. Cast: (Just so you know):  
Spottedpaw13/Shadow/Luna: Me in my Warriorific form. Half evil, I guess...Claim to fame: Controls some things, has a shiny Mightyena and Sneasel.  
Spottedpaw: The 'good' side of Spottedcinder. Opposite of Cinderpaw.  
Lavapaw: Former member of Team Opposite, other 'good' side of Spottedcinder.  
Cinderpaw: The presumed 'evil' side of Spottedcinder.  
Nighpaw31: Leader of Team Opposite. The opposite of Spottedpaw13/Shadow/Luna.  
Stripepaw: Other member of Team Opposite, Opposite of Spottedpaw  
Saria Fox: Sonic character, wears jeans and a blue hoodie. Arctic fox, female, 13, knows slight karate.  
Joseph: The "Lucas" of my Pokemon Diamond. Claim to fame: Has a level 100 Arceus.  
Sam Umino: Could have been ninja. Naruto character. Not much point in her being here except for her jutsu, of course...  
Yoshin: Shiny Pikachu. In this case, he's wild.

* * *

**Spottedpaw13 sat at her computer, bored. It's so early, yet she was so...awake. Nothing was happening, so she wrote. And wrote. And suddenly, she saw something. Who knows, I certainly don't. I meaning we words. After this something left her vision, Spottedpaw13 shivered.

And she sent an Email blast to 9 others.

* * *

Spottedpaw13 waited. And waited. What did she wait for? She waited for those she emailed.

Slowly but surely, the nine she emailed came. And ten were present.

Okay, why is the writing off? My writing style, My meaning our, is WAY off. Normalness is called for.

"What's going on?" Sam asked. "'Something dark is coming'? What's that all about?"

"I don't know," Spottedpaw13 admitted. "But something is coming, something bad, and we need to be ready."

"Why?" Saria asked. She was beginning to wonder why she was even here.

"Because it's EVIL!" Spottedpaw13 told her. "By the way, you're here because you have absolutely nothing better to do."

Cinderpaw looked over Spottedpaw13's shoulder. "You just lost in the Battle Tower. Again."

"I. KNOW." Spottedpaw13 gave her a look of pure evil. "Obviously I need to do better to get past this cursed Silver trainer card. But enough about that. We need to form an alliance."

Nightpaw31 laughed maniacally. "Really, dear, half of us are evil. You want to form an alliance?"

"Yes," Spottedpaw13 growled impatiently. "Like the League of Nations way back when. They formed a group to bring peace to the world."

"And failed," Stripepaw pointed out.

"Yes," Spottedpaw13 told her. "That's not the point. This thing is so evil, we'll all need to come together to bring it down. Are you with me?"

"Once you write a decent story or two..." Cinderpaw rolled her eyes.

"When you finally get around to writing a Penguins of Madagascar story like you tell yourself you will someday..." Nightpaw31 muttered.

"When you get a life..." Stripepaw added.

"Thanks for the support," Spottedpaw13 hissed.

"Aw, don't listen to them," Saria told Spottedpaw13. "Everyone here will join. RIGHT, GUYS?"

"I suppose," Everyone else replied.

Saria gave Spottedpaw13 a thumbs up. "See? Now, what are we naming this alliance?"

"League of Random Characters?" Spottedpaw suggested.

"League of Nations failed, and the League of Random Characters would follow it because of the name similarity," Stripepaw reminded everyone.

"Besides, the LORC already failed, so something else," Lavapaw added.

"What did they replace that with? The United Nations?" Sam asked.

"How about the United Characters?" Joseph suggested.

"United Fiction?" Saria added.

"The Tails Fan Club!" Spottedpaw included. Everyone stared at her. "Hey, most of us here are Tails fans."

"Miles Tails Prower will DIE!" Nightpaw31 growled.

"Over my dead body," Spottedpaw13 told her.

"IT'S-A ME! MARIO!" Mario popped* out of nowhere.

"WHAT THE HECK??? GO AWAY!!!!!" Lavapaw screamed and hurled him into the universe beyond.

"What?" Mario asked. "I did-a nothing."

"Sure," Lavapaw muttered.

Yoshin thought for a moment. "How about the United Fiction Characters?"

"Good," Spottedpaw13 told him. "Good little Yoshin." The Author patted his head with a forepaw.

"NO! THE TORTURE!" Yoshin hissed. Spottedpaw13 let out an evil laugh.

"United Fiction Characters it is..." Nightpaw31 added for no good reason.

* * *

*** I wrote pooped instead of popped. MARIO POOPED??? EW! Oh yeah. Knock Knock! (Who's there?) Smell Mop!

* * *

**

**MY TAILS! LEAVE HIM ALONE!  
Ahem....I'm going to write that POM story soon.....It shall fail in eternal despair.  
This story won't pick up, but it'll be fun to write!**


	2. Geez, Lavapaw, We ALL Know it's One Word

**So as you may not know, even though you probably do, my computer is wacky. What you don't know is my mom told me she'd look into buying me a new one at some point. Even though my birthday is approximately one month away, I'm not getting my hopes up until next year. So if you see ____THIS IS A LINE BREAK___ or anything similar, that's cuz I'm using OpenOffice Writer, which doesn't have line breaks.**  
**Well, I've decided on my threat. So happy reading. This story won't get much, I presume. Too bad.**  
_____________LIKE I SAID__________LINE BREAK ALERT!!_______LINE BREAK ALE_  
Spottedpaw13 looked at the other ten members of the group. "Any questions?"

Shouldn't we be, like, the United Fan Fiction Characters, UFFC?" Lavapaw asked. "After all, we are fan fiction characters."

"First, everyone knows fan fiction is one word, so stop typing like that, and stop implying that," Spottedpaw13 mewed. Oops. "And second, no, I like UFC better. Much better ring to it, don't you agree?"

"No," Nightpaw31 spat.

"Too bad, we're going to split up into teams to look out for this," Spottedpaw13 mewed. "Team Opposite, check from the Den of Moon."

"Is that with me or Cinderpaw?" Lavapaw asked. After all, this subject really hasn't gotten settled yet.

"Lavapaw, everyone knows that Cinderpaw has replaced you in Team Opposite," Spottedpaw13 told her. Actually, they didn't, but it was heavily implied by nothing. Honestly, it never really was.

Cinderpaw opened a passageway to the Den of Moon and Team Opposite, as it apparently is, were on their way.

"Saria Fox and Sam Umino, look in Plumbville," Spottedpaw13 continued

"Plumbville is only in half existence. Even though it's SUPPOSED to be my home, and now I just sit somewhere in a box like a hobo, it's too risky. Plumbville might be lost while we're there, and if it is, we'll die," Saria Fox pointed out.

Spottedpaw13 handed them a couple of belts. "Somehow this will prevent you from dieing from Plumbville doing whatever it does when it goes away or whatever."

Saria Fox and Sam Umino shrugged, took the belts, and went to the place no one cares about because anything to do with that city is discontinued.

"Spottedpaw and Lavapaw, mingle amoung the Clans and scout around there." The two sisters nodded and went off to mingle and stuff*

"And that leaves the three of us to check the Sinnoh Region," Spottedpaw13 finished.

"Umm...." Yoshin and Joseph exchanged glances as Yoshin cleared his throat. "Why are we going there?"

"Well, Joseph is in the Survival Area, training to catch Heatran. As for you, Yoshin, you're based off of Joseph's female Pikachu, named Yoshin."

Yoshin's face took on a creeped out emotion. "I'm a GIRL?"

"In real life, yes," Joseph sighed. "Sorry, buddy. Didn't realize the gender until I caught it."

Yoshin sobbed. "Now NO ONE will ever take me seriously!"

"Let's go already." Spottedpaw13 rolled her eyes and summoned a passageway to the Sinnoh Region.

________I HOPE____YOU KNOW___THIS IS___A___LINE___BREAK_  
Meanwhile, elsewhere.....(Den of Moon)  
Cinderpaw glanced at her teammates nervously. "May I be excused for a bit? That bush over there is looking mighty friendly....."

Stripepaw looked grossed out. "Go ahead."

"Thanks." Cinderpaw ran behind the bush and with an evil grin, teleported away.  
___________________LINE BREAK________LINE BREAK_________LINE BREAK_________L_  
In a mysterious location.  
Cinderpaw appeared in front of a penguin that was two, almost three years old, but tall for her age.  
"So," the penguin began. "How is everything going?"

"According to plan, Savannah," Cinderpaw replied. "They're guarding in many places, but not where we're going to hit."

Savannah Contario grinned. Wait, can a penguin do that? "Excellent. We will move at dawn."

Cinderpaw nodded and teleported back to the Den of Moon.  
___________________________________SUCH A HAPPY LINE BREAK_

**For all you Pokemon fans that missed the Pikachu colored Pichu event, it is now over Wi-Fi in Europe, Australia, USA, and maybe some other places.****  
Anyway, I was going to use a different penguin (I have four made-up penguin characters that haven't been used yet, Savannah is the first one I've used) but I decided to wait.****  
Just what is Cinderpaw's side in this anyway? I'm beginning to feel like writing more to this story.****  
Ta-ta! ~Spottedpaw13, who is getting a Pikachu colored Pichu today~**

***A couple of different things explain this, I think it's mainly Happy Holidays  
**


	3. Stop Letting Your Spy Lie to You, Then!

**Yes.  
Disclaimer: Yes. I own nothing except the OC's and Plumbville. HAHA I WIN!

* * *

**Meanwhile, elsewhere.....

A human with gray eyes, gray clothes, and a gray cat tail (yes) interrupted. "Spottedpaw13, you are still in that sugar rush from two hours ago, aren't you?"

"STOP INTERRUPTING!" Spottedpaw13 giggled.

* * *

Now...let's start. Onto Plumbville....

"So...." Sam Umino looked at Saria. "What exactly is Plumbville's situation?"

"As it's very unused, it seems to be fading into nothing...." Saria Fox sighed. "A lot of possible futures happen here, so don't be surprised."

"Why are you still Guardian of this place?" Sam asked. "It's a dump."

"Why is Knuckles the Guardian of Angel Island?" Saria countered. "It's needed for stability."

"Why is Cinder, the character that is supposedly banned from all things by Spottedpaw13, skiing?" Sam asked.

"Skiing?" Saria's eyes lit up. "I went skiing once. I got sick. But as it's Spring Break, I might be better now."

"What does Spring Break have to do with anything?" Sam asked as Saria put on some skis that randomly appeared and started skiing with Cinder, the human with gray eyes, clothes, and cat tail.

Saria skied down the hill and took off the skis, which magically disappeared. "It's fun, but we don't have time for it."

The ski hill magically turned into Sonic the Hedgehog. Amy's Piko-Piko hammer was laying on the ground.

"Must....resist...." Saria muttered, suddenly out of character. _Hate...that...Hedgehog!_

"Look," Sam told Saria. "Over there."

Saria looked, and sure enough, it was coming. She could smell the evil from here. Also, she changed back into her character.

The thing came closer and revealed itself to be...a penguin in a machine?

"Who are you?" Sam asked, plugging her nose.

"I'm Savannah Cortario, the evil penguin!" the penguin announced.

"Well, you're polluting," Saria muttered.

"There's a hippe everywhere," Savannah groaned. "Look, I'm going to take over the world. You're in my way."

"Why would you do such a thing?" Sam demanded.

"To get rid of fanfiction," Savannah replied simply. Also, she used only one word. "This way, all writing will be original."

"...You're a fanfiction character. Created from fanfiction."

"I'm willing to sacrifice myself," Savannah pointed out. "I'm just wondering why my spy was lying to me." And with that, she attacked.

A cheese puff came out of the machine. Surprised, Saria and Sam didn't dodge. In the end it worked, since the cheese puff hit an invisible force field.

Spottedpaw13 appeared, cursing herself. "All the signs pointed here!" The yellow she-cat threw Savannah and her machine far away.

"My spy and I will get you!" Savannah yelled as she 'blasted off'.

"Spy?" Saria looked confused. "None of us could POSSIBLY be spying for that penguin."

"Think again," Spottedpaw13 groaned. "I had a dream. I know how to figure this out. We all have safety goggles, don't we?"

"Huh?" Saria was now utterly baffled.

* * *

After everyone gathered into Plumbville....

"There's a spy among us," Spottedpaw13 announced.

"You found me out?" Yoshin asked. "NO! Okay, I admit it, I'm spying for Uno Chicago Grill! Don't fire me!"

"....Uno Chicago Grill?" Nightpaw31 rolled her eyes. "Why would you spy for THEM?"

"They have good pizza...." Yoshin pathetically defended himself.

"No, we weren't talking about Uno Chicago Grill." Spottedpaw13 shivered. "That is a good restaurant. But the spy I'M referring to is spying for our enemy, which is an evil penguin."

"Penguin? That's so stupid!" Cinderpaw laughed.

"Everyone have safety goggles?" Sam Umino asked.

"Huh?" Saria asked for the tenth time. She was now in such a state of bafflement that she was completely and utterly baffled.

"Hand 'em over," Spottedpaw13 growled.

Everyone, including Spottedpaw13 and a baffled Saria Fox, handed over their safety goggles. Why do they have safety goggles.

"There's a specific...." Spottedpaw13 muttered. "Yes! I found the spy."

"Who is it?" Stripepaw asked.

"This mud pattern here defines the spy." Spottedpaw13 pointed at some mud that had splashed onto one of the safety goggles. "Dream I had a few weeks ago. And our spy....is Cinderpaw!"

"Okay, yes." Cinderpaw blushed. "But I'm a double spy. While I'm spying for them, I'm really helping us out."

"Didn't Savannah say her spy lied?" Sam added.

Cinderpaw blushed a brighter shade of red. "I did. I told her no one was stationed here."

"That's my girl! Always playing the evil one," Spottedpaw13 cheered.

"Okay, what?" Now Saria was worse than completely and utterly baffled.

"She's on our spy and pretending to spy for the other side," Joseph, who hadn't said anything yet, whispered.

"Ah." Saria gave a thumbs up.

"So, Cinderpaw, where off to now?" Spottedpaw13 asked.

* * *

**Indeed, where to now?  
Yeah, my sugar rush got a little crazy in here. Luckily, it should be gone an hour from now. Sorry, Emily. (Even though you're probably not reading this, ha)  
I forgot to plan this block of space coming up. I'll have to do that. But I did have that dream. It involved Lightning McQueen, safety goggles, and the spy was some oddly shaped white and blue car named Nicole. Lightning McQueen had some creepy new look that I can't remember, and the dream was crazy. DON'T ASK.**


	4. Making a Plan with Bacon

**So I finally planned this block of space enough to fill in the details as I write it. Unfortunately, Cinderpaw being a double spy doesn't really do anyone any good any more, since she got fired from that job. Seriously, Savannah wouldn't trust her with a nine-foot pole of chicken. That's good stuff.  
Speaking of Savannah, libithewolf mentioned something about wanting Savannah to be based off of her or something. Savannah's going to have a bit of a personality change, anyway.  
I am currently writing a Sonic the Hedgehog story, but as it's for my own amusement and the humor is low, not to mention the chapters are short, I doubt it'll be posted on here. It does involve Saria and an unwanted makeover, not to mention a certain Amy Rose.

* * *

**"The Den of Moon," Cinderpaw muttered. "We need a plan, and there's no way Savannah's going to trust me with a nine-foot pole of chicken anymore."

"That's MY words!" Spottedpaw13 growled.

"Finger nail polish," Cinderpaw simply replied. This provoked a hiss of hatred from Spottedpaw13. "I have no idea what's going to happen next, so I think we need to plan this out more."

Saria glanced at Spottedpaw13. "If you're writing a story with Sonic the Hedgehog characters in it, why aren't you posting it?"

"It's stupid, and torture," Spottedpaw13 muttered.

"STOP WHISPERING!" Antpelt growled.

"GET OFF OF MY STORY!" Spottedpaw13 spat as she kicked Antpelt back into whatever stories he belongs in. "I do not happen to own iCarly."

* * *

Back at the Den of Moon.....

Spottedpaw13 tapped a gavel onto the table. "Meeting room, come to order!" Everybody was silent, since no one was talking before that anyway. "We have two topics to discuss. Saria Fox, please present our first topic."

Saria Fox stood and cleared her throat. "Wait, I was already standing." Don't question us. "Anyway, I'd like to discuss something."

"We know," Joseph and Yoshin told her at the same time.

"I think Spottedpaw13 needs to try writing another Sonic the Hedgehog story that she actually will post," Saria continued.

"That's what you wanted to discuss?" Spottedpaw13 asked. "Discussion shall be postponed to a later time. Next discussion."

Saria Fox glared at the Author and sat down, while Cinderpaw stood up.

"United Fiction Characters," Cinderpaw began. "It appears we don't know what the enemy will do next. So what do we do?"

"..Guess?" Spottedpaw asked.

"Eat the spy?" Sam added.

"GUESS," Cinderpaw hissed.

"Alright...." Spottedpaw13 considered this. 'If I know Savannah, she'll think we'll be protecting somewhere else......or something."

"What?" Saria Fox asked. Again. Believe us words, it's confusing.

"Something tells me she'll strike at the same place again," Cinderpaw inputted, chewing on some bacon.

"BACON!" Yoshin screamed.

"MY BACON!" Cinderpaw growled.

"May I have some bacon?" Spottedpaw13 asked.

"Finger nail polish that is pink," Cinderpaw told her.

Spottedpaw13 scowled. "But my birthday is tomorrow....ish."

"It's TWO days from now," Sam corrected.

"Whatever."

"So, we're all protecting Plumbville, right?" Nightpaw31 asked.

"I guess so," Stripepaw replied.

"Yes, we are," Spottedpaw confirmed.

"Bacon?" Lavapaw asked.

"My bacon!" Cinderpaw growled.

"Then we'll go protect it! In two days." Saria ruled.

"On my birthday?" Spottedpaw13 asked.

"Of course," Cinderpaw replied.

A random fan groaned. "This is stupid."

"Wha...." Lavapaw and Stripepaw exchanged glances and attacked the random fan. "OUT OF THE STORY!"

* * *

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own iCarly.**

**If all goes well, Operation: Fight for Plumbville will start Saturday. It may, it may not.**

**Did I mention I have a friend named Amy?  
**


	5. How Many Enemies Are There? Sheesh!

**So.....8 days behind schedule, hmm? Well, I'll push this back in time to last Thursday, 3 days ago.  
MY BACON!

* * *

**So, 5 days behind schedule, the UFC gathered at Plumbville.

Saria Fox and Spottedpaw13 were having a debate over whether Saria's story should be published or not.

"Pink nail polish," Saria Fox added in the middle of the debate, wondering if Cinderpaw's tactic would work.

Apparently not. "No, that's final," Spottedpaw13 growled.

Cinderpaw cleared her throat. "Umm....."

Spottedpaw13 turned towards her. "Yes?"

"THE WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR EYES?" Cinderpaw screamed.

Spottedpaw13's pupils were different sizes, as some may remember from a certain dance class a certain last week. "Dilation."

"What?" Saria Fox asked.

"Stop getting a catch phrase and be quiet," Spottedpaw growled.

Just then, the villains arrived. Well, the villain anyway.

"I'm baack!" Savannah announced.

* * *

"Personality change wins," Joseph noted.

* * *

"Oh, yes, I acquired a new power. I'm a technomage like the Iron Queen now!" Savannah announced.

"That's a load of crap," Saria Fox scoffed.

Just then, Saria the cat appeared. "Hi!"

"Wait, what are you doing here? You're a villain." Slowly, Spottedpaw got it. "Ah. Nice. THANKS A BUNCH, Saria."

"What?" Saria Fox demanded.

"SHUT UP!" Spottedpaw13 told her.

"You're welcome," Saria the cat replied as she stood next to Savannah.

"Technomage?" Slowly, Spottedpaw13 got that technomage tidbit. "Oh, CRAP." And with that, Spottedpaw13's image started to falter.

"Are you okay?" Yoshin asked.

"...2 plus 2 equals 4.....2 times 2 equals 4.....must start Platinum and New Super Mario Bros.....the Star Sprite is just like Stuffwell...." Spottedpaw13 muttered.

"...ARE YOU OKAY?" Yoshin repeated.

"I am an Emoglobin with save-ish qualities!" Spottedpaw13 yowled.

"She's slightly sane," Yoshin reported.

"What have you done?" Cinderpaw demanded.

However, Savannah was completely focused on Spottedpaw13. "STOP RESISTING!"

"No!" Spottedpaw13 growled. Her image faltered once more.

* * *

"Ummmm.....attack!" Lavapaw, randomly taking command, commanded.

Nightpaw31 rolled her eyes. "As Spottedpaw13 cannot move, I command you all to attack!"

"I'm just following Lavapaw," Spottedpaw muttered as she launched herself at Saria the cat.

"YES!" Lavapaw grinned at Nightpaw31 before running away. Nightpaw31 rolled her eyes and followed. Soon, everyone had moved except for Spottedpaw13 and Sam Umino.

"You can't move, can you?" Sam asked.

"No, otherwise Savannah would be dead now," Spottedpaw13 growled. Her eyes with different sized pupils were narrowed, and she began trembling.

"Your eyes are really creepy," Sam commented before rushing off.

Spottedpaw13 grinned. And then a lightning bolt struck her.

"Sorry!" Sam apologized as she also got hit with a lightning bolt. "Okay, that was not me."

Pretty soon, everyone was hit by a lightning bolt.

Aren't we words just evil? In fact, we're so evil, tragedy occurred.

Spottedpaw and Saria (the cat) did not move.

"No!" Lavapaw (who randomly became a medicine cat, or something) gasped and ran towards the two. She then pronounced them dead. "I pronounce them dead!"

Spottedpaw got up, but a lightning bolt hit her again, so this time she was accurately pronounced dead by Lavapaw. "Now she's really dead."

Spottedpaw13 sighed, her tail turning black. "On this day, two completely useless and annoying cats died. They will be mourned by none, as everyone else preferred Cinderpaw, anyway."

Cinderpaw grinned. Spottedpaw13's ears turned black.

"I'm winning!" Savannah announced. Suddenly, the ground quivered, and earthly bows and arrows were created.

"My regrets for this life include doing more than running in circles when we attacked," Yoshin muttered, voicing what was going through everyone's mind.

* * *

"How is this possible, you may ask?" a ghostly Spottedpaw randomly injected herself into the story as it paused. "Well, as this whole thing is created by the stuff Savannah can manipulate now, she can pretty much do whatever she feels like." And with that, Spottedpaw joined Saria (the cat) and Onekit in the bin of dead OCs that are just going to be gone forever and never come back.

* * *

"I don't care about the Vietnam War either," Joseph muttered.

"Someone who agrees!" Spottedpaw13 exclaimed. "I don't feel like getting up to get crayons or colored pencils, or answering that question about LBJ."

"No one does," Yoshin pointed out.

Stripepaw rolled her eyes. "I'm out of here. This is pointless." And with that, Stripepaw, Joseph, and Nightpaw31 left.

"So, there's me, Yoshin, Cinderpaw, Lavapaw, and Sam," Spottedpaw13 mused. "Happy belated 14th birthday, all!"

"Happy last day of living," Savannah remarked.

Now Spottedpaw13 looked completely like a penguin.

"WHAT'S THE POINT OF THAT?" Saria Fox asked, slightly annoyed that Spottedpaw13 had forgotten about her.

"Eh, that's to show I've got a pretty good hold on her," Savannah replied.

"GET A GOOD HOLD ON THIS!" Saria spat. She pulled the random sword out of her pocket and pointed it at Savannah's throat.

"SURRENDER!" Savannah shrieked. She ran away, and Spottedpaw13 finally looked as normal as possible with different sized pupils.

"Sorry," Spottedpaw13 muttered.

"Eh, it was needed," Saria Fox shrugged.

"So, we won!" Sam remarked. "It's over!"

"Not quite," Spottedpaw13 muttered. "I've found our real enemy. The ones who caused all the casualties. Speaking of which, Sam has been injured and should leave."

Sam muttered something along the lines of 'leave yourself' and left.

"Who would that be?" Cinderpaw asked.

"It's obvious," Yoshin laughed. "The words."

Yes.

* * *

**Sorry about the random Vietnam War stuff. I hate Social Studies homework.  
So, yup, Savannah surrendered, but I'm having another chapter. For the words. They need to die.  
C'mon, anyone who kills random useless and annoying characters has to be a little evil, right?  
I'll leave you to that.**


	6. Yes, I Wrote This and Forgot Lavapaw

**If any Island Total Drama fans see this, someone got ONE of the murderers right, but MY STARCLAN THEY CHANGED THEIR ANSWER!  
Anyway, I finally got my head back in the game.  
Two weeks later.....I really do have my head in the game. I had this chapter up my sleeve for a few days, but I decided that I was too lazy to do it until right now, when I have something else I need to do. So, without further ado, the presumed second to last chapter of United Fiction Characters. I bow. Not really. I just wear a pimp hat.

* * *

**Spottedpaw13 led the other three characters to a random attic. Then she realized Lavapaw was still here and decided to become her own editor.

"All right, take 2!" Otterheart called.

Spottedpaw13 led the other four characters to a random attic. "Why did it take two weeks of wandering for me to figure out their base?"

"Because you've been hyper," Cinderpaw stated.

Spottedpaw13 turned into Shadow. "Yes, I am."

"A costume, a stick, and the pimp hat?" Yoshin asked.

Indeed, Shadow was wearing a dance costume (you know the one), the Akatsuki hat from the anime, and was also holding a stick. That sentence was put together badly.

"Dance recital, pimp hats rule, I love the stick, shut up." Shadow growled. "Now let's go." She opened the door and entered the attic, the others following her.

Welcome.

Looking around, Lavapaw noticed the attack was a wreck. "This place is a wreck."

And it was. There were holes everywhere, boards nailed to everything, and it was extremely drafty.

It's not our fault.

"Suuuuuuuuuuure, it isn't," Cinderpaw growled.

Just then, Lavapaw fell into one of the holes and for now left the story.

**Everything** is not our fault, Cinderpaw.

"Name one time you did something good."

We dropped those random weights on Pricklekit when he broke the fourth wall.

"Fine," Cinderpaw decided.

Shadow threw her stick at the words' source, which is a random computer (by the way), but it was reflected by a random yet invisible force field.

"You did not just," Shadow declared.

We did.

"That is IT! No one messes with sticky!" Shadow growled.

".....Sticky?" Lavapaw asked from outside the story.

Oh, don't be a baby. Perhaps if we brought your current condition in here...

Shadow drooped. "Headache, breathing trouble, dizziness, aching limbs, and a hand cramp. Check. You were correct. There goes the written advantage."

"And.....the fanbase...." Yoshin muttered.

"Huh?" Saria asked.

Yoshin's eyes randomly turned green, and his/her whole body turned black.

Say hello to Shadow Yoshin.

"Yay," Saria groaned, taking a pimp hat out. "Pimp hat powers activate."

"And what the STARCLANN is going on?" Cinderpaw growled.

Pfft. Pimp hat powers are useless.

_Now summoning_- NO!- _P_- We CAN'T-_ Pain_.

"And that's all I can do," Saria announced. "Never mess with the pimp hat."

Apparently the pimp hat can do mind control.

Back at the plot, Pain Volante appeared. "Oh, no."

"WHAT? Saria growled. She pulled her sword out of her pocket and pointed it at Pain's neck.

"I ain't doing it," Pain insisted.

"Can I have some help please?" Cinderpaw demanded as Shadow Yoshin knocked her backwards. She charged forward and attacked the shadowy Yoshin.

"Does the shemale think sh-she's them, or w_hat_?" Shadow asked with a cough. "Ow."

Oh, yes, we nearly forgot. Cinderpaw's fighting Shadow Yoshin.

Cinderpaw dodged Shadow Yoshin's attack. "Thanks a BUNCH. Please help."

"Die, you evil words!" Shadow Yoshin (Why did I write PIKACHU? Seriously, the StarClan?) said as he lunged for Cinderpaw.

"I'll help her," Saria added, suddenly happy and cheerful. The arctic fox pulled her sword away from Pain and rushed forward with her sword, using it to deflect random lightning bolts.

"No way. I'm NOT fighting," Pain announced, pulling out a Poke Ball. "I'm not a fighter." The penguin threw the Poke Ball to reveal a Shiny Pichu. "But this I can handle. Pichu, Volt Tackle!"

The shiny Pikachu began to, um, Volt Tackle towards the computer, but suddenly it froze.

Everything froze.

But there were two exceptions. The words and Shadow Yoshin. The words laughed.

Shadow Yoshin, Thunderbolt.

"Die, evil words!" Shadow Yoshin growled, letting out a Thunderbolt. The yellow Thunderbolt hurtled towards Shadow, and suddenly Shadow was also unfrozen.

Shadow sniffed. "I trusted you. Relied on you too much. Clearly I was wrong. I shouldn't have trusted you, shouldn't have depended on you. I should have watched you more carefully. Maybe you wouldn't have turned into a greater evil than Cinderpaw, which was the only thing that got her to fight you. Also, I sniffed because my nose is acting up."

For that, you could've shown Cinderpaw mold. The greater evil, we mean.

"Har har," Shadow mocked. "This is it, then."

Hey, why didn't you dodge? Oh well.

It struck. The Thunderbolt. Then everything unfroze.

A lone cry shook the world.

"Noooooooooooooooooooo!"

* * *

**StarClan, I hate typing on laptops.**

**Who gave the long cry out to the world to shake it? (Did that even make sense? No. StarClan, Now I'm Dr. Toadley!) You'll find out next chapter!**

**Anyway, planning on updating The New Book of Random Stories (take that Cambodia. Why? I don't know. Go Cambodia!), DFAII (about time), and starting a Yu-Gi-Oh story. (I wanted to.) See ya next chapter! In...**

**Spottedpaw's Return!  
**


	7. Spottedpaw's Return

**Okay, from this point forward until I start a new Sonic story, I'm updating out of my notebook only. For once I'm tired of being the only one to know about all this.  
Okay, so welcome to Spottedpaw's Return. She returns, she leaves, and then in a way she returns again. But once again, Redstar, it's different than the other way.  
Claimer/Note: Wizards of the Seasons is my own creation. This chapter features a scene based on that series, with the characters Sparrow, Leafy, Chidy, and Eagle. They are wizards. And yes, Sparrow really can hack into any computer, but it's his special power and someone 'borrowed' it. Thanks Spottedpaw.  
Claimer: All these characters belong to me.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, whether I'm going to a 30 hour famine or not.

* * *

**"Noooooooooooooooo!" Spottedpaw cried.

"Calm down, will you?" Cinderpaw growled, unfazed by the she-cats random reappearance. The angry gray she-cat jumped on Shadow Yoshin's back.

"I'm back from my break! What did I miss?" Yoshin asked, walking out of the bathroom.

There's a BATHROOM in here? Hot dog!

"Ugh..."

"She lives!" Lavapaw exclaimed.

* * *

In the point of view of Shadow/Spottedpaw13...

"Ugh..." I moaned. _What did I DO last night?_

"She lives!" Lavapaw exclaimed.

"Didn't you fall out of the story?" I asked weakly.

"Spottedpaw appeared. Then strange things happened. Like a bathroom."

"Hey, Spottedpaw, how's being dead going for you?" I inquired. _I love that word._

So do we.

_Shut up!_

"Not too bad. I'm here to save the day," Spottedpaw announced.

_I never asked. _"And how are you going to do that?" I wondered out loud.

"She apparently stole Sparrow's power," Saria explained. "Who's Sparrow?"

"He needs that!" I protested.

"I need it to hack the words!" Spottedpaw retorted.

"They're a living, breathing, inanimate object! You can't hack that," Yoshin pointed out.

Shadow Yoshin slapped Cinderpaw with his tail and walked away. "Bathroom break."

Thanks.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a book that hasn't been written yet...

"Sparrow! Maybe we can use this computer to find him!" Leafy shouted.

"I'm two feet away from you," Sparrow reminded her as he began hacking into the computer his sister had pointed out.

Chidy blinked. "Who are we looking for?"

"This stinks. I just temporarily lost my power to hack into any computer,' Sparrow muttered.

"Greeeeeaaaaaaat," Eagle groaned.

* * *

Back at the plot...

"Whatever, just go," I decided.

Can we have lines now?

"Sure," Pain replied, feeling like talking. "How are you?"

Not too bad. Wait, what's that yellow cat doing?

"Oh, nothing," Pain told the words.

But Spottedpaw actually WAS doing something. While Pain distracted the words, Spottedpaw sneaked over to the computer of words and began hacking.

Hello, I am Bob. I like to eat broccoli for breakfast. This yo-yo is blue. Youtube will eat your brains! Pink Gameboy colors are pink. I'm high above the sky!

"Focus!" Cinderpaw snapped.

"Aye," Spottedpaw responded. She began pressing random buttons until the computer vanished. "And now I leave. Bye!"

Cinderpaw sniffed as Spottedpaw disappeared. "I might actually miss her."

I laughed. "No, you won't, Cinderpaw. Turn around."

Cniderpaw turned around towards the entrance of the attic-thingy to see two confused cats standing there.

One cat, a she-cat, was completely white with blue eyes.

The other cat, a tom, was yellow-furred with a white under-belly and amber eyes.

"I'm Sparrowpaw, and this is Skipper," the she-cat mewed. "You summoned us?"

I nodded. "Welcome to our OC group."

"Dun dun dun," Lavapaw added for no reason.

Shadow Yoshin left the bathroom. "WHAT DID I _DO_ LAST NIGHT?"

* * *

**Whoops, I skipped a few things. Oh well.**

**I became my own editor, took out a few things, changed a couple of things, and added a few things. Yes, I randomly changed to my own point of view. It was fun.**

**TO A NEW STORY! AWAY!**

**This is the end of United Fiction Characters. Thank you for your time.  
**


End file.
